1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exposure value storage device, and more particularly to an exposure value storage device for use in a camera having means for electrically measuring the brightness of an object to be photographed and temporarily storing the result of such measurement to control an exposure in accordance with the stored value. The device, which can be normally operable, can fix the stored value at such point of time irrespective of any variation in the measurement value obtained thereafter, to correct the exposure during counter-light photography or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of example, it is known that to take a picture of a person standing under counter-light conditions, a camera is first made to closely face the person, then the exposure meter of the camera is operated so as to measure chiefly the brightness of light reflected from the person and an exteriorly operable member is operated to store the measurement of brightness, whereafter the camera is moved back away from the person to determine the composition and then the shutter is released, whereby the exposure in the camera is determined in accordance with the stored brightness measurement in spite of the presence of highly intense incident light coming from the background of the person. By doing so, the photographer can accurately fit the exposure to a particular object for which he wants to provide a proper exposure, even if he is so poorly experienced in photography that he is not sure about how much exposure correction should be effected under counter-light conditions.
However, if the photographer should mistakenly operate the exposure storage device before the power switch is closed to supply current to the circuits, the device would store zero measurement and the result is that even if the power switch is thereafter closed and the shutter released, the exposure control device would fail to perform its normal operation.